Cat and Mouse
by FluffyPuffyPanda
Summary: There is an illegal medicine going around Fiore, one that the magic council has set their eyes on. With not much people on their disposal, they sent request to four other guilds to do the job, to follow their only lead and make a stop to this before chaos breaks loose. Would they find the source? or just end up in another cat and mouse chase. Not good with summary.


**Authors Note: Hey there hi, this just came to mind and I wanted to try writing it. It's not much but please leave a review and tell me what you think... Thanks!**

* * *

Lucy wokeup with a smile on her face, she got up into a sitting position in her bed. Stretching her limbs, pushing the sleep away, as her eyes glance over her tiny studio apartment. She had just back from home last night from one of her series of solo mission by request of the council. A full year has passed by since her winning an award for her long written novel, all events from the Alvarez encounter is already just history, and a year since she started trying to go on some solo quest, much to her teams dismay, but she knew she needed it. More like had to do it if she wanted to grow, to increase her experience and magic. And know where her abilities suit best. But she was not allowed without her arguing her way into it. She understood though, how her team were anxious about it, since she never insisted, never asserted on going by herself since those times, she either usually go with either one of them or just with the whole team itself, but never alone. With slight reluctance and couple of agreements, she finally had them agreed to her deal. Though much as she likes going solo, where she had gotten more cash coming in and having some peaceful time for herself. She still misses going and hanging out with her friends. She could've stayed with them still, hang out with them anytime, but with her recent accomplishments, and the with the council finding, as they say, potential, with her abilities, they requested her more often. So she had lesser time over these past months to see and chat with them, even join on in going to a group mission. But she had to make those sacrifices, it was for her career as a mage afterall. And as much as she wants to spend time with them, the council has been seemingly going restless over the months that she had to take mission after mission without getting much rest, still the pay was good, was what she kept repeating to herself.

Shuffling from her bed as she moved towards her slightly opened window, sunlight's streaks peaking over from it. She moved her hands to push the wooden covers to be met by a fuzzy and warm light shining on her face. She smiled as the sunlight felt nice on her skin. It was still a little early in the morning, and she was enjoying the familiar town that she had grown to love and call home. "Good morning Magnolia!" she shouted happily as her eyes wander and expected to see the busy crowds of people in the market, buzzling and moving, trading and bartering to get the items that they want, the slow calming sounds of the river by the canal, the birds chirping happily early in the morning, the- "SHUT UP!" well she did not expect an answer coming from a rough male voice about her loud cheering in the morning. _Talk about being a morning person. Okay Lucy, don't mind that, it's not a big deal enough to ruin your day_, she thought as she gave no mind to the person who yelled back at her and just got out of bed to start her day.

* * *

She entered the guild, expecting to see an almost empty hall, but was greeted with a lot of mages bustling and starting early, maybe they are preparing for a quest, she thought as she looked over the busy people trying to start their day with their own groups, she paid no mind further as she made her way to the bar. Greeting a smiling and always cheerful silver haired barmaid. "Morning Mira!"

"Goodmorning Lucy, welcome back!" said barmaid greeted back, her smile going wide as she saw the cheerful blonde who sat in front of her, her eyes watching the girl as she wanted to express how she misses the little blonde. "How was your mission?" She started urging the younger girl to tell about her quest. She's always love how the blonde tell stories.

"Well everything went smooth, there were lots of fire and building burning at the city, and nobody can't seem to find the culprit, the rune knights was about to give up in finding the suspect, because he was quick and smart not to leave any kind of traces for them to find, but when I check with the hunting dogs, they found some scents leading to a person, they said he was stinking of smoke and gasoline, so we followed that. One thing led to another, we found the arsonist's hide out and also located a map of the town where he had hidden and planted some bombs all around. We didn't even know he was going to cause the whole town on fire until we found his apartment. The knights turned in the suspect and collected the bombs, and everything ended without anyone hurt. " Lucy finishes.

"That's a relief then, I can only imagine what might have happened if they found the culprit a little too late." The barmaid replied, shuddering at the idea of what may have transpired if they didn't catch the criminal on time. She clapped her hands, erasing all thoughts about that as she smiled at the dear celestial mage again. "Well… I'm just glad that your safe and home, so what can I get you?" She asked.

"Oh.. some coffee… creamed as usual… and a breakfast plate." the blonde girl smiled. "Sure, would you like the eggs in omelet?" the whitehsired girl asked again, she got a nod in reply, she places a mug in front of the blonde and made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the girl.

Lucy's POV

Lucy took that time to check around the guild, mug in hand while she sips the delicious coffee that she missed having at the guild, as she looked, more people have already crowded the messy hall. Some looking at the board quest, others just hanging around with their friends. _Speaking of friends_, she thought as she scanned further looking for a hint of pink, raven or scarlet hair. She found those three on a table not further from the bar, sitting all together with Lisanna. She smiled at that, thinking at how well she fit in with the group, it hasn't been long since she gotten mated with Natsu, and she quite remember how her best friend kept pestering her about tips and asking for her help more than once, it's not like Lucy doesn't want to help but the dragon slayer was adamant restless about it, dragging her to his stress about wanting to make everything perfect or how something seems amiss before confessing, that went on for days until the said slayer had muster up the courage to just go to the girl and proclaim his love, since then they've almost been inseparable. She's also become good friends with the white haired take-over mage. She was kind and sweet, that add up more to her charms. She would also join us in our big group mission with team Natsu occasionally, filling in some roles that we need. And would often invite the girls for a night out, overall she's fun and I like her. Focusing on the whole table, they seem to be discussing something deep, as their attention was all on Erza. I couldn't help but be curious as to what they are talking about, but wasn't curious enough to leave my comfortable seat and join them at the moment. _Maybe I'll just check with them later_. I turned around just in time to see Mira coming out of the kitchen a plate in hand. She place said plate in front with my food ordered of omelets and good amount of sausages and bacon. "Thanks Mira!" I smiled as I dig in my plate.

"Oh Lucy… Master wants to talk to you by the way." I look up from my plate, munching on a sausage that I speared with my fork. "You can just drop by in his office after you finish eating." I nodded in acknowledgement and continued eating.

* * *

I was standing in front of Master's office. I knock on the door, faintly hearing a voice telling me to come in. I turned the knob and push the door open, only to be greeted by the master and Laxus talking to each other. They both turned to look at me. I thought that I might have disturbed them and silently and slowly back away from the door. "Sorry I think I'll just come back later." I excused, but before I could get out, the master stopped me.

"No Lucy, just come on in." He ordered, and reluctantly I entered the room, standing slightly close to Laxus, said older mage just grunt at me, making me look up at him as stared down at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Hey Laxus" I greeted, smiling at the other blonde mage. "Yo blondie" He greeted back, his signature smirk slowly forming in his lips at the mention of the nickname. I huffed and just focus on the master.

"Hello Master". I greeted. "Hello Lucy, good to see you." He started before his gaze shifted to Laxus. "Your all good boy, and also tell team Natsu to come drop by in half an hour." He ordered, Laxus growled low, though not loud enough for the master to hear before turning around to leave the room.

"How are you doing Lucy?" his focus back to me. A warm smile sketch on his face.

"Oh! same old same old." I joke and the master seemed to chuckle at that. "Well it's good to see you doing fine, and I already assume you know why I called you?" I could only stare at the master. Knowing all too well that the council may have sent in another request for the guild, I just sighed, nodding my head as I waited for his next words. The master seemed to have noticed me releasing a breath, and his face morphed into a concern and understanding. "I'm sorry that I have to send you out again after just coming back, I can only imagine how tiring and frustrating this can be but the council is expecting so much with your abilities" He stopped to look at me apologetically, I just smiled back to ease his concern. "It's all good master." I answered truthfully which he seems to take.

"Well, I can just tell them no whenever you don't feel like it, but this mission I believe is something only you can handle." That almost piqued my interest. Master rarely encouraged me to take a mission from the council, usually he would ask me first, if I would like to do it or not.

"What is it about this time?" I asked. "It's about an illegal drug said to be being distributed secretly in some towns. The lead that the rune knights have currently only shows to Bluebell but aside that they don't have anything more to it." he stopped letting me process that piece of information.

"How'd they find out it was in Bluebell?" His face turned grim, he shuffled in one of his cabinets and pulled out a folder and place it on the table, urging me to move forward to take a look at it. "It's because of an event that happened recently in that town, a demon attacking and wrecking havoc." _A demon? I thought there weren't anymore demons after Tartaros and Zeref_. I looked up confused at the Masters words, he just pointed at the folder on my hand. And I look down to open it and check. "Jason Gray?" I read more like ask. "The demon that they claimed that attack the city was him, after defeating and killing the demon. Experts and specialists from the council, conducted investigation and diagnostics on the body and found out it was a person."

"But how?" More questions filled my head, it wasn't possible for a person to turn to one, not unless they have magic that turns them into a demon but that would be unlikely because this person was not a mage, or they could have used the same equipment that Tartaros has for turning mortal to demons, but that machine has already been destroyed, information on that lost art is kept tight and secured by the Council themselves.

"Further diagnostics show about a medicine used by the victim. It was a drug that has been going in and around that town" He inhaled deeply. "The victim has been taking these drugs, said to be composed of banned ingredients that can get the user… high. The drug also includes magical ingredients that either increases a person's magic or for non magic user's case, open up their origin." I looked shocked at that,_ is that even possible?_ I stared at the master, still confused about these information. "The council has… approved of said magical herbs used, it was the same one that they uses in creating those pills with magic replenishing attributes. They didn't know that the same herb has that capability, not up until this case came up." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose, now the I looked closely the master seem tired, exhausted. "Are you okay master?" He looked up at that. "Yeah I'm fine Lucy. Just our trouble seems to never end. Anyways, they want you to find a lead in Bluebell, and investigate further about the drugs. They don't have much aside from what I just gave, but the council is expecting you to pull this through." We both sighed at the high demand coming from the council. They seem to have been giving more tough missions lately, ones that even lack any information for the tasks they're providing. Pushing that aside, I'll just have to make do. "So the only thing they know is that this started in Bluebell, nothing more nothing less." Master nodded. "You'll also be working on this for months or maybe a year, taking some breaks in between, every now and then. They're not pressuring us to finish this quickly since they can barely find anything themselves, which is a good thing, but they are expecting results however, of course." He looked at me seriously. "The council seem to have taken a liking in your abilities and does really hold high regards for you, especially for infiltrating and recon type of missions." He grinned, looking all too proud at me, I can't help the warm feeling in my heart and smiled back at the master. "I've been watching your performances too and even your test on the council's own promotional exam, and I can only say how proud I am at how much you've achieved by yourself, my child." His face turned into a goofy grin, even his eyes seem to show a smile. "Thank you master, you wouldn't even know how much that really means to me. Also if the council sees that much at my ability, then they should know how to treat me well." I joked and he chuckled at that. "Kidding aside, you'll be reporting every now and then about your findings to Mest, and all travel, food, lodging and other expenses are covered by the council." At the mention of the direct line mage, I can't help but wonder how he is faring with the mission being sent to his way by the council. For all I know me and him are the ones that's being used, too much for my liking by the magic organization.

"By the way master, how is Mest doing?" I asked, curious about the older mages condition, especially since I have worked with him on several occasions, he was quite a serious person, quick to adapt to his surroundings and knows his way around a lot of things, but still have humorous and funny side in him, knows well how to balance work and his personal life. The mage would then give me a tip or two whenever they are on a spy mission, and that I looked to him more like an older brother, especially after all those life threatening quest we've taken that we almost flunk at one point, he's a go to whenever I have concerns mostly with the back to back missions coming my way, and he's kind and caring. I briefly remember how he had gotten me that teddy bear from an arcade district, when we have returned from a mission and reported to one of the Rune Knight's headquarters. Being given the day to rest and recuperate before going to another one by council request. I sigh, such fun and hard days.

"He's doing fine, council is making him finish another mission, I swear they are bent on expending you both whenever they can." He gritted his teeth, feeling anger as he barely see two of his children coming home. "But at least on this mission you got time, also you would be working with other guilds for this task, they expected you to teach them the ropes perfectly on this mission." He sighed yet again. Though the idea was not quite foreign for me, since I've been made to work with several other spy mages from various guilds.

"Which guild would that be and who?" I questioned, eager to find out who I am going to be partnered with this time_. I hoped its Ellen from Black Butterfly and maybe Renji from White Fang_. I thought cheering internally as the missions seemed to have gotten more exciting.

"I'm not sure who, but I have an idea that they maybe ones you haven't worked with yet. The guild that they belong to would be from Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus." I stopped my merry ideas, _huh, that's odd, they don't usually request for those other guilds._ I looked at the master and he was quite serious at what he just said. And I barely know anyone or close to anyone from those, especially the last two he mentioned.

"That's quite unusual." I voiced out. "Yep, but you know first hand how the council is shorthanded, the ones that you are familiar with working with are already on their mission in their own, and the council thought it would be best to get help from the other top guilds this time." He briefly explained. "And since this mission might take long, it would be best to tell them your team about your absence for a while." He added, and at the same time a knock came from the door. Said door let out a creaking sounds when it opened. Erza walks in with the rest of team Natsu and Lisanna. It would seem that master has everything thought out.

"Master, you requested for us?" Erza said in her formal tone. She noticed me standing in the room and sent a smile my way. "Lucy, it's good to see you home." she greeted.

"Hello Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lisanna." Greeting each one of them, they sent their own acknowledgement before focusing back with the master.

"It's good to see you all together again. And sadly, the reason I called you is because Lucy… has something to say." Master finishes, looking my way, suddenly passing me a rather heavy responsibility of explaining to a very destructive team about how I am about to leave my position from the team to take a long mission, making sure to think and word it easy to make sure they won't wreck havoc. Curse the old man for passing responsibility to others and easily getting away with it, I internally grumbled at the sudden pressure and weight of what I had to face right now. I let out a deep sigh, before looking back at them seriously.

"I'll be leaving to take an S Class quest issued by the council." I started, making sure they get that first.

"That's great Luce! When are we going?" Natsu said thinking that this was going to be a group mission and getting excited at the idea of taking an S rate quest. I shook my head, "this isn't a team mission, well technically it is but will be grouped with other guilds." Explaining to Natsu and the others.

"So this would be like the Balam alliance?" Erza inquired this time. "Close and not quite, _I'll_ be the _only one_ who would be going and taking this mission _alone_." Making sure to put much emphasis on how this is a solo mission just for me, though not entirely. That seem to have taken them by surprise, _Yep… your dear Lucy taking an S class mission all by herself._

"But this is S class Lucy, you need to be S class to take this kind of mission" Erza argues and the others nodded at her.

"Yeah… About that… I am already S Class…" teling them about that, my voice going weaker per each word that I mentioned. This gotten them even more surprised than earlier.

"Since when?" Gray asked this time.

"Since last week, during my mission the council asked me to do a side trip to Era and report to the main headquarters, they offered me to take their own promotional exam… then I passed. So… I'm S Class now." Pulling out a necklace from under my shirt and showing them the golden tag with S Class mark in it. If possible their eyes even gotten widen and their mouths left hanging open at the news. I couldn't help the giggle that passed my lips at their reaction. I heard the master chuckled at their antics too.

"Wow Luce… didn't think you had it in you! You have to fight me!" Natsu was the first to break from shocked. "Congratulations Lucy!" Lisanna cheered, then runs to me to give me a hug, I hugged her back. Erza steps forward opening her arms wide and gave me her bear crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you Lucy." She said in a soft voice and nuzzling her head in my neck._ Is she… Is she crying?_ I almost felt alarmed at the older mage, I didn't know she would react like this, but she just let go of the hug, brushing a tear from her left eye and smiling at me. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." I said giving them my own smile.

"Does this mean that Lucy will give me more fish?" Happy asked flying to me to give me a hug too.. "Hmm… maybe?" I joked, giggling a bit.

"Also about the mission, since they've task me on this quest, I'll be going out of town as soon as I can, maybe by tomorrow, the mission however requires me to investigate something, the council seems adamant on us following the lead that they have found, so I'm going to be out on much more longer periods this time…" I explained to them further making sure that they understood what I am about to say. "And because of my absence, I want to withdraw from the team so I focus on this mission…" I said closing my eyes as I waited for their, pretty much already anticipated and obvious reactions. "WHAT?!" both Natsu and Erza yelled at the same time.

"But Luce… your part of team Natsu! We're also partners! You can't leave!" Natsu said, almost whining about it.

"I agree, there is no reason for you to quit the team. Gray! Tell her not to!" Erza said, resorting to Gray for them to stop making me leave the team.

"Wh- What?!" Gray suddenly snapping out of his thoughts, looked around the group, confused. "I'm sorry… I'm still processing the part that Lucy got to S Class before me… What are we talking about now?" Gray asked sheepishly, scratching his head while he look at the now getting angry Erza. I sighed, damn I've been doing that a lot. I shake my thoughts as I face them once more.

"I'll be leaving the team for a while Gray… and It's not like I'm going to be leaving permanently guys! This is just temporary while I finish this quest. I'll still be with the team again after this." I reassured them. And after a few more minutes of arguing, with them not wanting me to quit and with master just watching, chuckling to himself at the exchange. They finally nodded, though still mad about the concern.

"Besides, I got someone who can fill in my position while I'm gone." Then grabbing Lisanna by her shoulders pulling her close to me. "I got my Lisanna girl here to do my job." I tease, the attention of the whole group shifted to the white haired girl, and she blushes at their gazes.

"Fine fine. But after this mission, you are part of the team again and no council mission after this, you'll be taking several with us." Erza said, placing her glare at us, since I still had Lisanna close to me, making both of us shiver at the intensity of her gaze. I just nodded weakly as somehow we manage to get to an agreement. After that they left me and the master so we can continue our discussion.

"There is not much else to say about the mission. You'll be leaving tomorrow, I already got the train ticket here, you'll be taking the 8 am train, so you should arrive at Bluebell by late afternoon. They'll just contact you as to who the other members are, once they got confirmation with the other guilds. Take the rest of the day off and relax, enjoy your time with your nakama since you won't know when you can get back home." He ordered

"I will, thanks master." I smiled at the old man who gave me one of his goofy smile before letting me go. "Oh and Lucy…" He called out when I was about to get out. I looked back at the master. "Welcome home."

* * *

I walk back to the bar, Mira seems occupied on getting Cana's insane order of beverages. I sat down beside the brunette who notice my presence for the first time.

"Oh there's my girl Lucy! Where the hell were you these past months?! I barely see you around girl…" She whined and taking a drink of her beer.

"Oh you know… council mission… and stuff." Replying to the card mage. Thanking Mira for the strawberry smoothie she placed in front of me.

"Tsk… You should just dropped those mission… the council can take care of themselves! Haven't you already s'pposed to be stress from all that?" She asked again, her arms flailing wildly.

"Urgh…" I groaned, now that she mention about it I am, I wanted to take a break so much but I can't. I sank into the bar dropping my head on the counter. "I don't wanna do this anymore." I complained, my tone whining.

"You need to get laid." Cana plainly said. Making me jump and look at her blushing. "C-Cana!" I yelled the older mages name at her bold choice of word, my face heating up.

"Oh shut it Lu… you know what I meant, you need to relax girl!" Her hands grab me, turning me in my seat so we were facing the guild. "You need to mingle… There are a lot of hot choices here… just pick one!" she encouraged.

"Cana's right Lucy… You need to find a boyfriend." Mira butted in her eyes shining dangerously at the thought of pairing me with someone. I shrugged Cana's hand off me, turning around again to take a sip from my smoothie. "I don't think I need someone right now, besides I don't even have much time for myself! Much less get a boyfriend!" I exclaimed, trying to get the two off my back.

"Well maybe you could hook up with one from the other guilds that you've worked with?" Mira suggested again, I looked at her blankly.

"Nope… I respect those people and they're more like friends to me…" I told them. Why is it hard to get these two off my radar.

"Well I heard the mission you're taking tomorrow is different, you haven't worked with these people, so maybe you can find your fuck buddy tomorrow!" Cana cheered, raising her mug, I look grim at her choice of words again. "Nope, I don't need that. What I just really need right now is just some peace and quiet and maybe a long vacation after the job." I sighed for the nth time this day.

* * *

I stepped out of the train station, that was rather the most inconvenient six hours of travel I have ever had. Groaning, I stood up straight adjusting the duffel bag sling on my right shoulder, my left hand holding the folders I have, papers of research I made and contact last night in preparation for this quest. And look forward. _Now I just need to find those three_, walking around I check the surroundings to find a map. I need to get to the central part of town, I don't have contact with the other three and we didn't get any chances to set a meeting place. Just that they are around town. I let out a short sigh, the council seemed keen on making this a really hard mission. So now I have to go around finding my other teammates. First of… I pulled out the folder I am holding to check the first member of my supposed team and I read the word Sabertooth.

* * *

*At Sabertooth the day before

Sting was laying his head on a table, he was seated with his brother Rouge and with his mate, sitting in his lap,Yukino. He's already gotten tired at how cheesy the two have been acting in front of him. _No… Sting was not jealous of his brother who had found his mate, no… he was… yeah fuck he was jealous but he isn't one to say that out loud… NO._ Think about it, the mighty Sting jealous that his brother has a mate and he was all by himself… nope, not good with his tough image. He let out a groan again before facing the couples and sending a glare at his brother. To which his brother notices and just smirk at him, pulling his mate even closer to him. _What the_… this tick him so much, he already stopped blaming his brother about this being his fault, he deserves as much happiness with all things that he had went through, but the man had the gall to slap it to his face about how he had not gotten a mate yet. Now Sting blames and thinks this was all his brother's fault again. Good thing though as Dobengal suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Master wants to talk to you Sting." With how quick as he arrive, he vanishes as easily after sending the word from his Master. Taking that as a cue to leave, not before sending one last glare to his brother and heading upstairs to the Master's office. Though recently he had been managing the guild as Master, but because the council thought that he was still _inexperienced_ and that he still he still has a _lot to learn._ _Screw them, by the way. _They send someone to take over while he learned the ropes of becoming a Guild Master, and who better to take the job but a former council and Fairytail mage. Sting entered the office, the room was dark, dim rather, with the only lights coming from the blinds. The black leather chaired was turned around, so Sting was facing the back of the chair, where he supposed is where the master is seated.

"Hello Sting." His Master greeted in a low voice. Before turning around to be face to face with a small old man. Yajima.

"What do you want, Master?" Sting said, noticing how the setting seems to be like one of those mafia movies that he had recently watched. He wasn't in the mood to play with his master's antics. So he tried to get the person to tell what he needed from him so that he can scram and go.

"Well aren't you a patient one?" he chuckled, no he wasn't in the mood to play with his joke so he glared at the old man. "Fine fine. I'll behave, well the council sent a request for a mission and needed one of our S Class mages. I thought about sending you to it." He explained shortly.

"WHAT?!" Almost shouting. "No old man, I ain't going to one of those! Send someone else…" I was about to leave but he stopped me in my place.

"Nope I already received the quest and told them you'll be going. This will be part of your training too, learning to interact with other guilds, is one thing a master must have and learn." I just stared on my feet, and leave out a sigh, I know that he is right and sooner or later he'll have to interact with them either way. He moved from his spot to sit in front of his master.

"So what's the mission?" he asked grudgingly. His master grinned at him. "You're team lead, you'll be working with Lucy Heartfilia. You know her right?" He checked, that piqued his interest, _so he gets to work with that adorable blonde… did he just say adorable? No no…__he meant something else_. "You'll be following a lead about illegal drugs used around the area. She's got all the information about the quest and will discuss it further once you arrive at Bluebell tomorrow. You'll be working alongside two other members one from Quatro Cerberus and another from Mermaid Heel." He stopped, finishing his explanation. _That was it?_ he thought.

"That's it?" I asked just to make sure. Yajima just nodded at his question. What the… is the council serious about not giving out information, how the hell do they expect to take and finish the quest without knowing much. He took a deep breath then exhaled. _This is going to be a long mission_.

* * *

*At Mermaid Heel the day before

"So Kagura, how was the date?" Her team surrounded her as she seated on their usual table.

"It was all right." Her short and monotoned reply. Her guildmates just sweat dropped at her reply knowing all too well how the mage usually acts and kept mostly to herself. Though they did not pried anymore, seeing how that there isn't much to get from the woman anyway.

Kagura was deep in thought, she remembers how her date went yesterday and she cringe, recalling how, as they quote, it all went down the drain, it wasn't entirely a bad experience, no scratch that, it wasn't much for her but the person whom had taken her out last night, after all he was the one that suffered much from all her clumsiness and by the end of the night all that she could remember is how bright red her face was with all the embarrassment. She banged her head at the memory from last night, making her screech a bit from the embarrassment, earning curious looks and stares from her team.

She couldn't face her team after all the effort that they put in on that blind date, how much time they spent time fixing her up and teaching her, telling her to pursue love and find happiness, they might think that she didn't appreciate what they've done for her… and it's not like that the girl herself is opposed to try being in a relationship. Rather she was quite curious at the idea of being with a man. The books that Erza has lent her, showed and told much about the feeling of being in love. And since then, she knows she's been hooked. But with her lack of experience with interacting with the opposite gender, it was almost like it's impossible to do. Well she was not one the be awkward when speaking with one, but with it having different circumstances to what she normally is used to, it made her utterly speechless and more of a bubbling mess through their whole night. I am hopeless, she did she even think that she could have a normal relationship, no she shouldn't be thinking like that, this was just the first date and she was sure she's got enough experience to know what to do next time… maybe… and if there was even a next time. She groaned, not liking the idea it may never repeat again.

"Kagura, the master wants to talk to you." a young mage girl told her the left to meet with her friends. She stood up and went to the Master's office. She doesn't have time to be thinking about that know, she needs to focus on her job for the moment. Half an hour later she walks out feeling a bit less motivated.

"What did the master say Kagura?" Milliana asked once she got back on the table and once she know all their attention was on her she spoke.

"Girls… I'll be going on a mission sent by the council… I don't know for how long this will be, but I might not get some chances to go on a mission with you for a while."

"For how long?" Risley asked this time.

"The mission may take longer, depending on how fast we can complete it. But I might say months to a year or so." She told them truthfully. She wasn't sure if they could even manage to do this job, with the lack of information and all.

"That's too long!" Beth exclaimed. "Will you be doing this alone?" she asked in concern.

Shaking her head no, "I'll be going with Lucy from Fairy tail it seems and two other mages from Quatro Cerberus and Sabertooth." they cheered upon hearing the bubbly blonde's name, she smiled as well, feeling a bit relieved that she at least have someone she knows is going to be part of the mission. She likes the celestial mage, she was kind and cheerful. And her smiles just seems to take away every problem that you have. She blushes at the thought that maybe she could have a talk with the girl about her concern with… men.

* * *

*At Quatro Cerberus the day before

"You drunk again Bacchus?" Rocker asked as he took a seat besides palm mage. Bacchus stared at the intruder. He was the only one that knew much about him, and what he was dealing with. _It's not like the mage cared anymore, he was just still pissed… that seemed more right._ He tried to assure himself. Why was he drinking this early in the morning, with it still being 9 am? Well drinking is already part of him, there's nothing wrong with that, the guild all know much about his drinking habit, the question though is what was he drinking to. Nope, the mage was not one to share, maybe except for the loud blonde besides him, he trusted the idiot that much. And because he trusts him too much, he's been on his watch lately, trying to consult him with his problems. Likewise, not that he cared much about it anymore.

"Ya know that I can't get drunk, you idiot." He replied, that pretty much was true, it would take dozens and dozens of barrels of beer before the drunkard even get tipsy. Tipping the mug and feeling the beer slid down his throat, he let out a contented sigh.

"You know you could always talk to me right?" he consoled trying to get the bigger man its attention. _Screw that… I don't have a problem!_ He thought to himself, taking another gulp of the beer. Remembering why the man kept pestering him, and it's not like him to try to console someone, hell he's even doing a bad job at it! He took another drink at that, then stared at his almost empty mug. He was not one to actually enter a relationship, no. Rather, he just prefer his series of one night stands and that was just it. Nothing more, no strings attached. But he did really like this one girl, fucking hell he was serious at her! Wanted nothing more than to be just by her, and he never ask for anything more besides that. Wanted nothing more but to just feel her love for him, but boy, that girl made her feel more than that, she broke his goddamn heart, him! Bacchus Groh! A famous S Class mage of Quatro Cerberus! When he was ready to fess up his feelings, he caught her right handed, on her apartment, in her bed, riding another fucking man! And said man couldn't even compete with his looks! He felt anger rise at him for the first time. So much anger that he just threw the bouquet of roses at the girls face, before telling them off and leave. He wanted then to get drunk but he could never get drunk enough.

With all his thoughts being occupied by the events, even for a second if it was possible, his tolerance seemed to have lower, as he felt drunk like never before. "Fuck her, and her fucking ugly bastard." He said, spite filled his words. He banged his head on the counter. Feeling his eyes swell up, the alcohol getting him drunk, one that he thought was impossible… now became possible. And with his drunken stupor, he couldn't help the tears in his eyes and he cried loudly, alarming the man beside him. Who failed miserably at calming the palm mage.

"He- hey! shush man, it's gonna be alright…" Rocker tried, it was the first time that the mage shown this side so he was at a loss for words.

"B-But I loved her so… so… much!" The older mage, argues, sobbing at his own words.

"That's alright man,it just mean that she wasn't the right one for you!" Rocker have absolutely no idea what he was saying at this point.

"But I love her!" He repeated again, he continued on his ranting until he felt he was sated and had calm down enough. He was called out by their master a few minutes later about a mission. That which he practically dragged his body to the office of the master, not feeling any motivation.

"You're even worse than I thought… haha" His not so kind guild master laugh at him. "Fuck off geezer!"

"Now now, that's no way to talk to your master, especially since he's helping you…"

"You're no help old man!" He seethed, glaring angrily at the person for making fun of him.

"Now don't be like that! I got mission for you from the council, something to take your mind off for a while." Goldmine offered. _Council quest huh? Well better take it since I've got nothing to do._

"What's it about?" he inquired. "Nothing much said, just trying to find a lead about some drug dealing of sort."

"That's not my forte you know." True he was not one to take tracking or investigating missions. His abilities doesn't fit for that kind of description, he'll be a lost cause if he took that.

"Well you're not working alone, if I got that right, you're working with Maki's Mage, the Lucy girl and some other mage from Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel." He said back.

"The blonde fairy?" I asked and he nodded, well the mission seems to be just getting better there'd be two sure women going on the team and if the Sabertooth send in a girl as well, then I might just have my own harem. This might not be bad after all.

"I know that look Bacchus… Don't even think about touching Maki's kid!" The master warned and I just shrugged.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I looked around trying to find any sight of my supposed team but had no luck, _I passed by a few stores already and had been going around in circle at the circle, Ha! get it? nope nevermind._ Glancing around again, I failed to spot any of those mages. This mission would seem to take a lot more time she originally thought, and I'm not even close to finding any of them, even just one of them. I took a seat at the center, feeling my feet exhausted for walking around in almost an hour. The middle of the town was built like a park, where people could loiter and rest. Looking at my options, I think I might have to resort with magic, and as much as I wanted to do that from the beginning, I needed to refrain a bit, since the mission tells close to nothing, anything dangerous is possible on this quest, so to not draw suspicions and attention, she had to make sure not to use and expose much of her magic in public. But with the predicament that she was facing at the moment, it's unlikely for her to continue searching without magic, I was about to pick a key that could help me track when I heard a ruckus to my left. I could see three suspicious men running away from someone. And that someone, as I look further is one of my teammates. His blonde hair messy, he wore that dare blue jacket with the Sabertooth logo on his baring those defined muscles, okay Lucy you have to stop, his face was serious while he holds down one of the men's comrades, whilst the others running running away. Sting.

"Hey stop there!" He yells again but to no avail, the three just continued running. Not minding the threat and warnings of the blonde guy pinning their friend down. "I SAID STOP!" he yelled then let out a roar that hit one of the men, who falls down to the ground unconscious. My body stiffened while I watch the events unravel.

The other kept running still, heeding no mind at their fallen comrade. My gaze follows them and I reached for my whip, readying to help, but it was not needed. Bacchus somehow appeared from one of the shops, holding a bottle of alcohol, his hair instead of the usual bun he had tied with it was tied into a small ponytail, he wore a white button up shirt and black pants, as he drank away on the bottle he had in hand, he noticed the men running away then take position. He, as I watch slowly, places his palm on one of the man's chests, said man went flying afterwards. The third person had run past Bacchus and still kept his pace, holding tightly on the sack over his shoulder, which I can only assume is filled with important items. He let out a maniacal laugh as he noticed that he had already placed a long distance from the two. What he did not notice though is for Kagura, in her usual short kimono outfit, her hair let down and her beautiful face, held a serious expression, to appear in front of him and slash with her sword, bringing the man down.

The whole ordeal ended sooner than expected with the rune knights taking away the culprits. I stand behind the three and called out their names. "Sting Eucliffe, Bacchus Groh, and Kagura Mikazuchi." They all turned and I smiled. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**Authors note: Yep that was it... hope ya like it... please leave a review... **


End file.
